The bloodline
by jade-blue
Summary: It has been countless centuries since the pirate era. Yet still the pirate king spirit has survived even into the suburban life of a young boy. And Usopp is the most used crewmate![slight pairing of non crew members.]


**This is my longest one chapter fic so far O.O I had this idea that was haunting my dreams. And I desperately wanted to start typing it but I was grounded for TWO WHOLE DAYS! oh the pain! So as soon as I got on the computer I just started typing and didn't stop until I was done.**

**I hope you enjoy this, normally I write humour but this idea was too good :D I have no idea where this idea came from.**

**By the way, this is NOT an AU, it seems like that at first but it isn't really.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the city, the sun was out and a small breeze drifted through the air carrying with it the smells of the exhaust fumes and the bakery down the street. Outside the local museum a school bus slowed to a halt, the doors folded open and a class of grade fours in grey and black uniforms filed out.

"Come now kids, gather round. I want to talk to you before we go inside." The teacher called the class into a group. "Now, I want everyone to pick a buddy so you won't get lost."

Even as the teacher was talking, the children had begun to pick buddies. The teacher noticed one boy by himself. He had black hair that was always a mess and didn't have any friends in the class. The boys teased him for his unnatural yet amazing gymnastic skills, the girls treated him as they did every other boy they knew, and the fact that his name was Monkey didn't help matters.

The teacher looked around for someone to pair him up with. There was a group of three girls that had finally decided who was to be left out. "Natasha, you can be Monkey's buddy."

The young girl had short black hair, glasses, and was one of the more popular students, and she wasn't entirely happy about being partnered with Monkey. Reluctantly she made her way over to his side. "What kind of name is Monkey?" She giggled.

"I don't know, it's been in my family for ages and I don't like it." He looked at the ground.

"You don't like your name? Then you should be called something else. I don't like my name so my friends call me Tashy."

"Some people call me by my last name" he said without looking up, "It's Radke."

The students were led into the museum in two lines with Tashy and Radke at the end. As the lines curved off into a hallway labelled _'Great Discoveries'_ Tashy pulled Radke away from the class.

"What are you doing!?" Radke looked shocked.

Tashy rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh of frustration. "That's boring, let's go look at something fun. And you have to come with me so I don't get lost, because you can't get lost when you're with your buddy."

"What if we both get lost?" He objected as she dragged him back to the entrance.

Just then they heard a loud clang of metal on tiles. They both stopped and looked over to see a grey-haired janitor lower his foot, it was obvious that the man had just tipped over an empty trash can on purpose. "Woops" he grinned slightly then put it back up. Then one by one he picked up three brooms and proceeded to run down a hallway using all three at the one time.

Tashy and Radke just stared after him. "That's so weird" Tashy commented, then she noticed the sign beside the hallway that read _'The Pirate Era'_ She looked back down the hallway, "I didn't know there was a pirate era… let's go check it out!" She dragged her buddy down the hallway.

"Woah, look at that." Radke pointed to a painting hung on the wall that showed a green-haired man in a suit with furry gloves that had long cat-like claws protruding from them.

"He looks scary." Tashy said quietly.

"He's nothing" came a voice from behind them. They spun around to see yet another janitor who was leaning on a broom, this one with grey curly hair and an abnormally long nose. "He was known as captain Kuro, for a while he lived as a butler under the alias of Kaladore before betraying the beautiful woman he served. He was taken down by an unlikely character, a young boy."

"I bet I could take him on" Radke threw some punches at an invisible foe.

Tashy giggled, she always saw Radke as the quiet and shy type but was learning now that he was more adventurous and funny.

"How do you know about him?" Radke asked the janitor.

"If you have the time you can learn anything." He laughed in response.

Tashy pointed to group of single framed portraits of people on the wall. "Who are they?"

"They are all people who are well known for hunting pirates. The one with the sunglasses is Johnny, this one is Yusaku, and they're good friends of Zoro, the famous pirate hunter of the east blue" The janitor pointed to the painting of a man with green hair. "This one here was the pirate hunter of the west blue, his name is Das Bones, or, Mr 1. Zoro defeated him. Then there was Chaser who-"

Tashy couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "What a silly name!" She giggled, "Mr 1? Hee hee, was there a Mr 2?"

"Actually, there was."

This just caused Tashy to giggle even more.

"There was lots of men given numbers as names as well as women with days as names. They were all part of the Baroque works." The Janitor gestured to a line of wanted posters that went along the wall. "See, this one is Miss Sunday."

"Their names are still silly." She giggled.

"It's not their fault they got silly names!" Radke looked slightly vexed.

Tashy remembered how he felt about his own name and stopped giggling, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He mumbled.

"Why, what's your name?" the janitor asked.

Radke looked at his shoes, "Monkey."

"That's not too bad, in fact, I know a very great person who's name was Monkey. Monkey D. Luffy to be exact." The janitor looked to the end of the hallway.

Radke perked up immediately, "Wow really? Who?"

"Follow me." The janitor walked down the hallway.

Tashy and Radke followed, they passed long lines of wanted posters, portraits of pirates and marines. At one part the side of the hall was glass and on the other side was a life-size replica of a ship with a bizarre figure head that resembled somewhat the head of a male sheep.

They reached the end of the hallway where there was a large round room. Wanted posters and paintings were assembled neatly around on the walls.

"Wow! Radke, look at this!" Tasha called Radke over to a large painting of several people standing in front of a flag, and on the flag was the skull and crossbones but the skull was wearing a straw hat.

"That's the Strawhat crew. The one with the straw hat is King of the pirates, that hat was his dearest treasure, he is Monkey D Luffy."

"Why is he there? Isn't that guy with the green hair a pirate hunter? And there's that Sunday lady. And, is that a reindeer?"

"Not just any reindeer, he's the doctor. And that guy with the green hair, He became the world's greatest swordsman, and he took that title to his grave."

"Cool! Hey Radke look at him!" She pointed to Luffy in the portrait.

"My name is Monkey." Radke said, finding a sudden pride in his name.

"Well Monkey, Isn't he cool? He looks so cool, he looks strong, he looks…" Tashy looked at Radke, "He looks like you. That is so cool!"

"Hey little Monkey." The other janitor from earlier on came into the room. "Look after this will you?" He put a straw hat on the young boy's head, "And don't you ever lose it."

"I won't Mr! I'll look after it forever!" Monkey grinned an abnormally wide grin in gratitude.

Tashy gasped, "Quick, Monkey we got to go! The class will be coming out soon and we don't want to get caught!" She grabbed hold of Monkey's hand and ran with him back down the hallway.

"Nice work Zoro," said the long-nosed janitor, "You still didn't need to show off with three brooms though."

Zoro chuckled, "And I see for once you're being honest, did you even mention yourself Usopp?"

Usopp looked at the ceiling, "Come to think of it. No. Damn."

Zoro laughed, "So you think he's the one? He better be because I gave him the hat."

"I'm sure of it, he's the one to bring back the pirate era."

"I suppose we don't need to follow Luffy's descendants anymore." Zoro looked somewhat disappointed.

"It could be worse, we could be watching Sanji's descendants."

"That would be impossible, there are probably thousands of them." Zoro and Usopp shared in a laugh, "Let's head back now."

Usopp nodded in agreement, and with that they both vanished leaving behind only their brooms.

Meanwhile Tashy and Monkey had managed to rejoin the class unnoticed. As they turned back for one last look at the pirate era hall, they discovered it wasn't there anymore.

The class filed back onto the bus and Monkey took his seat by himself at the front.

"Come on Tashy!" Tashy's two friends at the back of the bus called to her. "We saved you a seat!"

Tashy was about to run down to her friends when she remembered Monkey. "It's okay! I'm going to sit with my friend up here!"

And with that said, Tashy sat down beside Monkey and held his hand.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? no idea what you think of it? What ever just review. I know a lot of people don't review if they don't like a story but review anyway even if you don't like it because I'm trying to further my skills as a fanfiction writer.**

**See that little button at the bottom of the page and to the left? Click it and type something and you will make me very happy :D**


End file.
